The Perfect Gift for the Ultimate Price
by TapD
Summary: How much does Jamie REALLY mean to Jack and what will Jack give to save a dying believer? Very very short story but I hope you like it anyways! (I cried while writing this LOL)


**A/N:** This story was written very quickly based off a prior dream I had. It lacks a beginning but fills you in as you keep on reading. It also may contain grammatical errors but the story is still pure so I hope you enjoy it none the less. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review of you feel compelled as I know this story is incredibly short. I really like it but I can tend to get "proper" if you will when writing but I'm just testing out. PLEASE tell me what you think!

**And on with the short short story :)**

The next morning Jamie woke up, tired but nonetheless, alive. He rubbed his eyes trying to bring himself back into reality. Where was he?

He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room he was in seemed quaint and well organized. The bed was soft enough for hours more of sleep. Jamie realized he was still at North's workshop. A wave of relief washed over him, as he didn't want to return home. Not yet.

"They must have kept me here to rest," he thought.

He raised his arms above his head in a big stretch letting go of a large yawn before pulling the sheets aside in attempt of getting up. Swinging his legs over to one side of the bed, Jamie allowed the bottoms of his small feet to touch the cool wood finish of the floor.

He sat at the left side of his bed taking one more yawn before standing up.

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

Jamie felt the ache in his head still, but no other feelings of pain or discomfort bothered him any longer. Satisfied he trailed off to a chest of drawers in the corner of the room in search of some real clothes. He had grown tired of the drab pajamas he'd been wearing throughout the endeavor.

Finding a pair of small jeans and a white T he got changed, brushed his fingers through his hair (for what it was worth) and made his way to the door before hearing some noises come through the wall. Somebody was talking.

Jamie pressed his head to the wall to try and make out what was being said, but only recognized North's voice. The wall muffled any clear statements but he was able to tell there was deep sadness in the big man's tone.

He backed away and prepared to turn the door - knob when out of the corner of his eye Jamie could see Jack's staff leaning against the wall in the back. Attached to it, an envelope.

He walked towards the staff wondering how it got in his room. Where was Jack?

Once there, Jamie took the envelope attached to the staff and opened it. His nose was greeted by Jack's usual out – doorsy smell, and inside, a note. He took the note letting the envelope fall to the floor. Unfolding the soft blue piece of paper he began to read its contents.

_Dear Jamie,_

_How are you feeling kiddo? If you're reading this, then that means everything went well. Jamie, do you remember a few months ago, when we were playing in the snow down by the lake? We were having the best time like we always did together, and then you told me you were jealous of me? You told me that when you grew up, you wanted to be just like me? A Guardian? And then you told me you were afraid. You were afraid that something would happen to you, like it did to me, and that your family would have to watch you go. Would have to let you go. And then I promised you, that with every fiber of my being I would never let that happen?_

_Well, something did happen to you Jamie. Something very bad happened to you and you became very sick. So sick, that your family was going to have to let you go. You were dying. _

_I never wanted it to happen this way, but I made a promise to you and I had every intention of keeping it. The Man in the Moon spoke to me the night I was at your bed, praying you would survive. He made a deal with me that if I gave up my immortality, he would gain enough power to spare your life. I took it._

_I love you Jamie. I want you go out there and make a difference in the world like I know you can. I want you have a family and kids and tell them about all the fun we had that you'll enjoy with them in the years to come. And snowdays. Lots and lots of snowdays. But most of all, I want you to realize that you are and have always been, what you always wanted to be. A Guardian. And someday, you'll be the Guardian of beautiful children that you can call your own. And don't worry Jamie. This isn't goodbye, it's just…. For now. Until we meet again._

_Your best friend and Guardian forever,_

_Jack Frost_

The tears began to stream down Jamie's warm cheeks as he tried to fight back the growing lump in his throat. But it was no use.

He began to lose control as the tears turned into heavy sobs. His chest began to heave as he fumbled back the bed burying his face in the soft pillow.

His cries were so fierce that he didn't notice the other four Guardians had made their way to his door.

"Jamie?" Tooth asked with a fit sadness in her voice.

Bunnymund made his way to the bed putting a comforting paw on Jamies shoulder.

"It will be ok mate. We're here for you." But Bunny's attempts failed to break Jamie's pain.

With tears staining his face and through a fit of sniffles Jamie lifted his head from his pillow.

"Why did he do it? Why?!" he pleaded.

The spirits felt their hearts break, as they too had lost a dear friend.

"Jamie," began North, "Jack has been around for a long time. He's seen many people come and go and brought many a snowday to children just like you. But none of those other children affected him like you did. For the first time since becoming a spirit, he felt…. Loved. Jack's memories contained only death and you brought back a sense of happiness to his life. To lose you…" North's voice began to quiver, his eyes beginning to sting. "To lose you, would mean to lose everything. You _were _his life. You were the first person to see him, the first to understand him. Jamie, you were his everything." North sat on the bed by Bunnymund, a stream of tears on his cheeks.

Jamie never knew of how much he meant to Jack. What he brought to Jack's life. Then something rang in his mind.

A slight smile came across his face as he asked "But wait.. He said he gave up his immortality. Doesn't that mean he's still out there somewhere? He was only 18!" A spark of excitement lit his voice at the idea of reuniting with his friend. "I mean, he has to be somewhere! He told me he'd see me again! He said!"

Tooth caught his jovial eyes and felt the deep stabbing in her heart. She knew she had to respond as the others were to upset to speak.

"Jamie he… I… Jack wasn't really 18 years old." She could see the smile begin to fade on Jamies face.

"Jamie he… the last time Jack was truly alive… was 318 years ago. When Jack gave up his immortality.. He… He gave up his life." Tooth saw Jamies face contort as he held onto the last words off her tongue. She couldn't take it. She flew to Jamie wrapping him in her arms and together they cried. A deep painful cry soon joined by the other three Guardians, even Sandy shedding a golden tear.

Jack had done something to the spirits that changed who they were and how they looked at life around them. He made them a family. And no matter how many Christmas', or Easter Sunday's, or dreams pass in the centuries to come, nothing could ever change that, and for that reason, Jack left a mark on all their hearts that could never, ever be removed.

After 28 years without his best friend, Jamie had done everything he was told to. He had a family, a beautiful daughter, a loving wife and a steady job. He still believed in the Guardians and looked forward to there random visits around the house.

On a particular Christmas day, Jamie was outside sipping hot chocolate with his wife, going over the fun festivities they had planned for the day, and watching the unusual amounts of snow falling from sky.

It was then that his 5-year-old daughter, Jackie, came climbing up the porch steps shouting "Come look what I made daddy! Come look Come look!"

Jamie gave a little chuckle as he obeyingly put down his hot drink, took his daughters hand and allowed her to carry him over around the house to reveal a small snowman.

At first there was a hint of surprise, but he allowed himself to settle remarking "It's beautiful baby! I love it!"

Jackie gave a little blush and ran back out into the snow to play.

Jamie stayed behind a while, looking at the small snowman. Two rocks as eyes and a maple leaf for a hat. "Huh," he said with a slight grin before turning to leave.

Just before he rounded the corner he felt a snowball ram into his back. He whipped around to find the snowman still sitting there like it was.

With a gentle laugh Jamie softly spoke "I know you're there," and turned to leave once more but stopped. He turned to look at the little snowman one more time whispering every so slightly "Thank you." He then looked into the sky to find the Moon partially showing through the blue haze, the delicate snow flakes dancing on their way from the clouds, and clenched a blue piece of paper in his back pocket and whispered one last time "See you soon. Friend."

With that he turned and went back to playing with his child and living his life. The life promised and given to him by his best friend, Jack Frost.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
